fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xenosaiyan57
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aliens:infestation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightmare76 (Talk) 02:22, December 17, 2010 He's working on it Nightmare76 01:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sprites Nightmare76 09:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk Box Nightmare76 20:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare76 03:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it its alrite its ok. i hav school too had a dumb dna model due T.T crappy but eligible LOL anyways yea i like the page and i think the crossover would be awesome. i luv this wiki as much as the aliens!! Tell me about it. My partner and i had to redo the dumb thing cos it fell apart. My litttle bros stole my supplies so we had to finish it dring our horse judging practice!! UGH soo annoying. probably get a 30/50 T.TYueHatake 18:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake I'm going to redo it Zel'no'di 03:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow thats surprising! Lol i never knew Naruto had it in him!! LOL im glad that happened Sasuke was gaay anyways! haha my fave characters are Itachi Kakashi and Sakura. my budd shes on this website as well shes $MizzPink$ she luvs hinata bleck ha so yeah i think it'd b cool to have Baron rival up against Jon. Maybe he can get his own dragon as well ha i like it canon ja mon hah TTyl YueHatake 04:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake ywah lets do the crossover with Baron it sounds great! TTYL YueHatake 18:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake hAHA i know huh? sasuke the little weirdo! haha go ahead and start :) i also feelt bad for Malay's belly :( poor dragon :) but she get thru it haha YueHatake 22:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Yeah well if you want Baron as part of it, sure. I agree. Thats a great idea. I know this is random, but do u listen to Linkin Park? YueHatake 23:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Lol Nah my names not Amy. Its waaay different. LOL wow i just like that name xD have u heard The Catalyst?? I LOVE THAT SONG!!! LOL so we better get to work be4 my library closes lol it closes at 4 but i have a computer at home YueHatake 23:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake o dang it closes in 7 minutes Dx k when i get 2 my house ill ask 2 go on ASAP lol xD YueHatake 23:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ Btw the story is called DragonBall Z:Duel of the Ultimate Saiyans. hey Are you going to edit in An Army of Many? IF u do, go ahead >.< last saturday a horse i was judging spit on my face and he breathed his horse breath in my mouth when i was laughin...T.T but istill luv horses LOL YueHatake 22:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Yupples Yea I love DBZ its awesome. I love reading Eragon books, but Im tryin to finish the 3rd book, i think the names Brinsigr?? I dk but i luv those books. so are u gonna edit army of many? go rite ahead :) TTYL YueHatake 18:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Hey I have a question... Do u want me to start it, or you? Cos I was thinking sbout that after i got out of horse judging pracrtice YueHatake 18:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ Chapter 6? Hey this is what i came up with so far... Jon left the stables, angry at Amy and Malay. He looked up at the moonless sky, and sighed. A silver glimmer cuaght his attention. Looking closer, it seemed like a hooded figure with a white blad was descending towards him. He slowly took a step back, very confused. The figure landed in front of him, and Jon looked at the blade. It looked like a giant Key. "H'Hi, I'm Jon B-Black. Who are you?" The figure did not look at him, yet he spoke as if in the most sacred place. "I am Baron Airheart." Baron slowly walked past him, into the stables, saying"Someone told me to come to this place, and I understand I must have a dragon!" Jon quickly kept up with him,"A dragon? Are you sure? I mean, who sent you?" Baron looked at him and said,"I don't know who actually sent for me. I heard a musical chime and a voice whispered, 'Go to Middle Earth.'. Thats why I'm here." A clicking noise cuaght their attention. A magnificent,purewhite, golden eyed dragon approached them. "Baron Airheart, I am Loden. You are my Rider. I am sorry that I could not get you myself, but my wife and I were tending to our dragonlets. Come." His musical voice sang,﻿ DBZ Yup sounds just right xD YueHatake 03:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Just a question, am i allowed to edit? YueHatake 23:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake No I just made the name up on the spot. i mean i had her story done, but i made up her name xD YueHatake 23:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake kk ttyl YueHatake 23:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake info box infobox you click on template and infobox. u then write any info onto it and stuff thats what i did YueHatake 18:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ Hey hey is it ok if i hav dylan's mother come into the crossover? read it and tell me what u think YueHatake 05:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ 0,0 ok sorry Dx what do u think of a Majin Dylan YueHatake 22:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Hey XenoS! i was wondering, what else is Toma gonna b in and whats about her personality. also dylan is a pure-blooded saiyan and her brother bryan is half and half kk TTYL YueHatake 22:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Hmm if zel makes his own child for Torock, or even one out of ethe blue, mayb we can do a crossover with their kids like u said. YueHatake 22:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ Collabs Nightmare76 20:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Is it ok if i put our collab of DBZ on a dbz fanon wiki? YueHatake 18:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake k thanks YueHatake 18:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake No Thanks I already have a Kingdom Hearts Story. That, and I have several things on my plate as is, so, not to be rude or anything, but shove off. I don't need distractions. Evnyofdeath 03:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Envy does not have all the time in the world to help you. He already has a story,school, etc. I'm sure he would gladly help you if he had enough time. SoraDragonCalibur 00:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Am I even what? SoraDragonCalibur 04:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Updates Hey Xeno its Zel I'm using my dads droid atm so I can't use my template atm.I changed that other users sentence to 2 weeks instead and I was as friendly as possible and told him to clean his act up before he gets on again. I hope I get my internet back in the next few weeks! -Zel OK, what happened? Dude, what's happened here while I've been away has really disappointed me. The whole "being rude" thing should have become such a HUGE issue. I mean, you pulled some vandalism back on the old AF wiki and I really SHOULD have banned you for that, but I let you get away with it. Compared to the profanity that you posted on there, this whole thing was nothing. I'm not meaning to be harsh or anything, but I didn't find the shove off thing to really be rude. Mind you I'd told envy to be careful how he put his crits as I was afraid something like this would happen. Basically I think this wiki has gone down the toilet because of this one little incident. Sure Sure, i've been wantin' 2 do a naruto crossover YueHatake 20:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Well, I'm makin' a female genin right now, so she, my character Misaki, and Ni-Ni(new female genin i am makin') and Manaki will b ma characters. YueHatake 21:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Alright!! u can start, i wanna see where it'll b goin' YueHatake 21:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake I think it shuld b called...Uh..Clash of The Jinchurikis? i dunno. i gotta go cya later YueHatake 22:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake